


This Feeling

by ShizukaHanagawa



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaHanagawa/pseuds/ShizukaHanagawa
Summary: Shogo's soft side is finally revealed as he discusses what bothers him.So, what is this feeling?





	This Feeling

“Shogo,” (f/n) called as she looked over at the cornrowed boy.

“What do you want?” he grumbled as he rolled over in the bed.

“Move your ass over. You pushed me out of the bed again.”

Shogo groaned as he sat up in the bed, looking down at his girlfriend who was now on the floor. Apparently he was too big for the bed which resulted in him kicking (f/n) off the bed at least once a night. He looked over his shoulder and saw just how perfect his side of the bed was, given that it was against the wall. He must have taken her spot.

“Come on,” he mumbled as he held out his hand to the girl. She took it and let herself be pulled up by him.

“Can we switch sides please? I’m really tired of getting pushed out of the bed every night.”

Shogo pulled the girl into his lap and looked up at her as her back arched at his soft touch.

“Yeah,” came Shogo’s short reply. It was early in the morning and the pair had school in four hours.

“Are you okay, Shogo? You’re unusually considerate today.”

Shogo placed his head against her chest and sighed. Neither Shogo nor (f/n) knew what was wrong with the aggressive bad boy, but (f/n) did enjoy his soft side every once in a while.

She wanted to run her fingers through his hair, but couldn’t due to the cornrows. Oh well, she would make do with what was available. Her hands cupped the sides of his face and made him look up at her.

“Shogo, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know, (f/n). You’re the only girl that I’ve actually been serious about. The only girl that has actually been allowed to sleep in my bed with me.”

“Are you regretting it?” (f/n) asked as she looked out of his window and towards the full moon.

Shogo shook his head. He could feel her tense and hear the sadness in her voice. He didn’t want her to get the wrong idea, but even though he didn’t know what this feeling was, he knew it wasn’t regret.

“No. You should know me better than that,” Shogo said as he placed a mark on her collarbone.

“Then describe the feeling to me, Shogo.”

“I miss you when you’re not with me. I get worried that you’ll leave me. I just need you, (f/n).”

(f/n) laughed as Shogo bit at her neck.

“I know what that feeling is, Shogo. It’s love.”

“Love?” Shogo growled as his arms slipped tightly around the girl’s waist.

“Yes. You’re in love with me, Shogo.”

“Well, damn. Looks like you’re stuck with me now, (f/n).”

(f/n) smiled as she rested her forehead against his, her hands still on his face as she leaned down to kiss him.

“I love you too, Shogo.”


End file.
